


【梅闪】逍遥法内02

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 9





	【梅闪】逍遥法内02

02

吉尔伽美什低头划着平板，今天他换了一件深蓝色的衬衫，领口大开着，像是来这里度假的。且不说监狱里他怎么会得到平板，全副武装的警察站在身旁竟没有一个人敢制止他。

“怎么做到的？”梅林坐下来。

“我是世纪恶霸，我手下的人难道会是什么好人吗？”他关掉平板，抬手示意一下，身后的警察全部出去了，“早上好，律师。”

“早上好，吉尔伽美什。”梅林大清早看到美人整个人的心情都变好了，“今天我们来说一下证据吧。”

“我看到媒体上都在骂你，大人物。”

“拜你所赐，但凡你平时多去庙里敲敲钟我也不会被骂成这样。”

“不满？”

“没有，”梅林用笔杆戳着自己的下巴，他确实没有说谎，“我不在乎他们怎么说啦，只是舆论给辩护造成了不小的压力，我们现在可是在和全人类作对哦。”

吉尔伽美什扬起嘴角：“但是......？”

“但是我会帮你脱罪。”律师看向他的眼睛，眼神中的锐利一闪而过，“嘛......我尽量帮你脱罪。”

“我要知道是什么人想陷害你，请如实回答我。”

“谁知道呢。”

他挑起眉毛，玻璃那边坐着的金发男人悠闲自在地看过来，眼睛里满是玩味。如果不是死刑判决挂在头顶，梅林真的要以为这是情人间的某种游戏。

“这是检方将你定罪的证据。”

他抽出一张照片，想要按在玻璃上，吉尔伽美什突然上前，一巴掌拍到面前，梅林受到惊吓猛地哆嗦一下。

“别动玻璃，什么都不要动，下次戴手套来。”吉尔伽美什的气场变得很严厉，“小心他们把你也送进来。”

“好的好的，精彩极了，”梅林拍拍手，他最近一直戴着黑手套，连在自己的事务所里都不摘下来，“我能再确认一下吗，是凭指纹和头发判了吉尔伽美什死刑，是这样吗？”

“既然如此，我想对指纹证据提出疑问，”他翻出那一页材料，几乎要举着按到法官面前，却在被严厉警告的前一秒抽身离开了，“吉尔伽美什的食指上有一道小小的划痕，真是抱歉，我的委托人太金贵了，毕竟是大家所说每天吃鲍鱼鹅肝的世纪恶霸嘛！这么金贵的人怎么会受伤呢？他的手指被手铐上细小的缺口划破了，这是手铐血迹和吉尔伽美什的DNA鉴定——放心啦，我们不会因此起诉警察局的。”

“而这是检方声称的，在毒药瓶子上取得的指纹，这条伤口已经存在了。”

“吉尔伽美什是首先被抓捕然后在瓶子上留下指纹的，他这人的性格我很了解，确实有可能抓过瓶子来就看，然后再丢到地上附赠一句‘可笑至极’，我说的没错吧？”

“可就算他再怎么慢心，他也知道自己是被陷害了，”梅林顿了一下，将这些事说出口让他心中有些气愤，这样的情绪在以往的庭审中并不常见，“吉尔伽美什在律师到场之前没有说一个字，更不会拿起瓶子来看，是他的律师允许他，或者诱导他留下证据的。”

“作为一个同行我深感困惑，于是出于个人意愿我调查了这位前律师的账户，吉尔伽美什被捕当天他就收到一笔巨款，来源我没有继续追查，或者说这里有人想要我继续追查吗？”

“想凭指纹将他判罪，他犯的唯一的罪就是过于相信自己身边的人。”

“所谓现场留下的头发更是离谱，看看DNA鉴定吧，那根本就不是吉尔伽美什的头发。几年前因为他的一位床伴在他提供的住所被杀害，警察局录入了梳子上的金发信息，认为那就是房子主人留下的，当做吉尔伽美什的信息存在库里。但事实是什么呢？”

梅林靠在自己的辩护律师桌前，材料他已经不想看了，干脆双臂抱在胸前脱稿演讲：“我告诉他那女孩把他绿了的时候，吉尔伽美什暴跳如雷一拳打破了见面室的玻璃，而我捡了一块回去，证明他确实被绿了。”

“这位绿他的先生我已经找到了，很不巧，拥有人证物证聚在的完美不在场证明，请我的证人上场吧。”

“你马上就可以出去了。”

吉尔伽美什还是坐着桌子靠在玻璃上，今天他手里玩的换成了任天堂SWITCH，世纪恶霸躲在监狱里打掌机游戏，真是前所未见。

“巧舌如簧，”他抬起头，监控摄像头时刻对准他的脸，“哪怕你说到这种地步，人们还是愿意相信是你颠倒黑白。”

“怪我，”梅林也靠到玻璃上，“我的名声不太好，手好点了吗？”

“你名声能好才怪，为了点DNA就能让自己的委托人徒手砸玻璃？”

“检察院早就把你家打劫得干干净净，我真的一根头发丝都没有找到，你要是一审就找我也不用砸玻璃了。”

“总感觉，”吉尔伽美什斜着眼看他，笑起来露出尖尖的小虎牙，“应该会很性感。”

“什么？”

“你在法庭上的样子。”

梅林站起来，走到证人面前，又不合时宜地想起这句话，他鬼使神差地伸手整理了一下领带。

“吉尔伽美什从你这里购买毒药，你确定吗？”

男人痞里痞气地看着他，脸上好像写着“老子根本不怕你”。

“是，”他说，“见面成交的。”

“且不说他一个这么大的人物为什么会和你见面成交毒药，”梅林用手套包裹的指节敲了敲桌子，“你确定是他吗，而不是后来看到吉尔伽美什被捕的新闻之后把这张脸套进了你的记忆里？”

“辩护律师，”法官出口制止，“请不要诱导。”

“啊呀，被发现了。”梅林不好意思地挠着后脑勺，“那么请问，你怎么就确定是吉尔伽美什呢？”

“金发，红眼，那么漂亮的人，一辈子能见到几个呢？”

“这我同意，他总是让人印象深刻，一颦一笑都印在我的脑子里，我每次见过他之后晚上都会回想他说的话，真是漂亮的人啊。您也是这样吗？”

“是的，我连他说的话都记得清清楚楚。”

“好极了，那么——”

梅林掏出一支录音笔，当庭播放出一段音频，那是四个男人的声音，每人讲了一段话，互不干扰。

“哪个是吉尔伽美什呢？”

男人脸上出现了慌张，他下意识地去看检察方的方向，却没有得到回应。

“第第第第三个！”

“第三个，你确定吗？”梅林撑着桌子靠近男人，“这个让你魂牵梦绕连说过的话都记得清清楚楚的美人，他的声音你一定记得住吧，是第三个吗？”

“我......我确定！”

“回答错误，这四个声音没有一个是吉尔伽美什，并且声线差距都极大，你根本没有见过吉尔伽美什。”

“想听听美人的声音吗？”

“呼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

他按下播放键，吉尔伽美什的狂放的笑声在法庭中回荡了许久。

“我可以出去了？”

“你可以上场了，”梅林趴在玻璃上，吉尔伽美什在那边吃着炸鸡，嘴唇亮晶晶的，“给我一块。”

“隔着玻璃呢，怎么给你？”

“凭你的本事早就可以把玻璃撤了吧，你就是故意馋我。”

“把玻璃撤掉我现在就在这把你办了，”吉尔伽美什塞进最后一口，舌尖卷着指腹的酱汁舔过一遍，“让你哭哑了嗓子求我两次。”

“我可不是那么容易求饶的人。”

“三次。”

“好的，吉尔伽美什，不要紧张。后面的小警察也不要紧张，枪放下吧，他带着手铐呢。”

“我现在要向你提问，你只要如实否认，呃不，如实回答就可以。”

梅林停在证人席前，他的心脏跳得比以往要快，今天他就要把这个无辜的美人解救出去，吉尔伽美什勾引了他太久，隔着一层玻璃实在难以满足。

“毒药是你购买的吗？”

“是。”

“对吧，既然不是的话......”梅林停在原地，他的大脑突然断了线，不敢置信地转头去看，脖子像年久失修的机器一样发出咔咔作响的声音。

“......是？”

“是。”

“是你......自愿......购买的吗？”

吉尔伽美什看着他，坦坦荡荡，甚至还带着一丝笑意：“是。”

“现在不是开玩笑的时候，”他紧紧抓着桌面靠过去，几乎快要贴到金发男人脸上，“吉尔伽美什，别开玩笑，不然我真的救不了你，我们就快要成功了。”

“辩护律师，声音太小了，你的提问听不清楚。”

“法官大人，我请求休庭！”梅林转过身去，他现在还是懵的，完全靠做律师的肌肉记忆在处理突发情况。

“原因呢。”

他指向吉尔伽美什：“身体不适。”

“我身体没有不适。”吉尔伽美什立刻拆了他的台。

“我，我身体不适。”他拍了拍自己的前胸，“法官大人......”

“驳回，继续。”

吉尔伽美什一直看着自己的律师，他不知道还能看哪里，这个男人在法庭上果然足够性感，哪怕现在他的头发都被气得翘了起来。

“我......”

“我没有提问！”梅林快步冲到他面前，“你到底在想什么？你如果在逗我的话这样真的过分了！”

“辩护律师，请你冷静！”

“我一直都很冷静！”

他一直都很冷静，事不关己的辩论风格让他可以毫无愧疚地帮贪官污吏杀人犯打赢官司，这是他第一次在法庭上生气。

吉尔伽美什不自觉地吞咽了一下，他很想不计后果地改口然后当庭释放去和这人痛痛快快地滚床单，他的身体甚至开始发热，眼睛里无法控制地流露出兴奋的光芒。

“人是因我而死！”他大声宣布道。

梅林肉眼可见地枯萎了，直到吉尔伽美什身后的警察将自己拖走，他在律师席上低着头坐到最后，在散场的第一时间打开后门离开了。

他到底还是没能了解吉尔伽美什。

皮鞋在法院的地砖上前行，他一个人走过漫长的走廊，脑子里仍然一片空白。这次上诉好像被驳回了，法院还是延用了一审的死刑判决，哪怕现场那些虚假的证据根本就不足以把这人送上刑场。

“梅林先生。”

他缓慢地转过身，走廊尽头站着一位穿职业装的女性，女人充满感激地微微欠身向他行礼。

“辛苦您了，我的名字是西杜丽，”她说，“来自乌鲁克集团。”

.


End file.
